In the Shadows
by Yaliachan
Summary: Bajo el futón, podía sentir su respiración acompasada, su cálido aliento en el cuello y su inconfundible olor a miel. De alguna manera, a pesar de que un contacto tan directo le ponía nervioso, también se sentía calmado. No sabría explicar la sensación, pero era como si todas las cosas malas que había sentido hasta ese momento, se evaporaran en un segundo.[IchiRuki]
1. Chapter 1

_¡Hola, hola! ¿Todo bien? Esperemos que sí x3_

_La verdad es que nunca me he atrevido a escribir nada sobre la pareja de Ichigo y Rukia porque… simplemente tienen una relación demasiado compleja como para poder expresar realmente todo lo que quiero. Pero bueno, me ha venido la inspiración divina… ¡Por fin! Y puedo escribir algo medio romanticón… Cosa poco común en mí ya que salir del lemon y el dramatismo es sacrilegio jaja_

_En fin, espero que os guste este mini OS y no olvidéis dejarme vuestras opiniones x3. _

_¡Un saludo!_

_**-Disclaimer- Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Esto está creado por fans y para fans sin ánimo de lucro.-**_

Si había algo que realmente podía llegar a molestarle (aparte de su padre), era que invadieran su espacio personal. Desde que había conocido a Rukia, esta se había auto-invitado a su casa. Dormía en su habitación (concretamente en el armario), comía su comida e incluso utilizaba su ropa en alguna ocasión.

Ichigo sabía que si hubiera sido otra persona la que lo hubiera hecho, probablemente a estas alturas estaría de patitas en la calle con algún que otro hematoma en el cuerpo. Pero ella era Rukia, aunque le jodiera, siempre acababa accediendo a sus caprichos.

Era extraño como, en apenas tan poco tiempo, había entablado una gran amistad con ella. Siempre que lo pensaba intentaba convencerse de que era simplemente porque Rukia le había salvado la vida, pero en el fondo sabía que no era del todo verdad. Había algo extraño en su manera de conocerse, como si el mundo o el destino los hubiera puesto en el mismo camino esa noche. Él jamás había creído en ninguno de esos cuentos, pero lo cierto es que no podía negar que el hecho de que Rukia apareciera, había supuesto la vida o la muerte para su familia, y también para él. Destino o no, ella formaba parte de su vida.

El problema estaba en que esa noche era la víspera para el aniversario de la muerte de su madre. Durante esos días siempre se sentía más triste y malhumorado de lo normal, y a medida que se acercaba la fecha, la confusión y el ensimismamiento lo embargaban por completo.

Deseaba estar solo. Tener tranquilidad y paz, pero al igual que todos los años no lo había logrado… Su padre y sus hermanas se empeñaban en celebrar la vida, los logros realizados y la felicidad de estar vivos en honor a su madre. Él no era así, no podía vivir con la misma felicidad con la que lo hacían ellos.

En su interior se sentía la persona más miserable del mundo. Si no fuera por su habilidad de ver espíritus probablemente su madre aun siguiera viva. Si él no hubiera ido hacia ese río, tal vez ella a día de hoy estaría entre ellos… Tal vez… No, no podía celebrar. El único culpable de la muerte de su madre era él. Estar feliz en un día como este supondría perdonarse por semejante crimen y eso era algo que jamás podría hacer.

Demasiado confundido y alterado para dormir, Ichigo abrió los ojos y observó a través de la ventana como los nubarrones se arremolinaban unos con otros. A pesar de que aun era de noche, podía distinguir con claridad como el oscuro cielo se teñía de un matiz grisáceo.

Él odiaba la lluvia. Siempre que sentía melancolía el cielo se nublaba y comenzaba a llover. Y hoy, era uno de esos días.

Desde su cama escuchó como los paneles del armario se abría. El suelo de madera crujió ante los pasos de Rukia. Ichigo se dio la vuelta y la vio sentada en el borde su cama con las piernas alzadas. Parecía rara, como si su tristeza hubiera llegado también a ella. Sabía que era algo imposible, por lo cual su preocupación se debía a alguna otra cosa.

−¿Estás bien? –le preguntó mientras se incorporaba un poco en la cama.

Ella asintió levemente y apoyó la cabeza en las rodillas pensativa. Había algo que la preocupaba, estaba seguro de ello.

−Neh… Ich-…

No le dio tiempo a terminar la frase, pues de pronto la puerta de su habitación se abrió. Ichigo reaccionó rápidamente y antes de que su hermana pudiera entrar y ver a Rukia, la había cogido por la muñeca y la había arrastrado bajo el futón con él.

−Nii-san… −dijo la pequeña Yuzu−. ¿Estás dormido?

Ichigo no contestó. Sabía que Yuzu pocas veces entraba en su habitación y que si lo había hecho era porque realmente quería hablar sobre algo. Al ser el día que era, él sospechaba el motivo. Sabía que si le contestaba, ella acabaría echándole una regañina por no haber bajado a cenar y cien cosas más. Quería mucho a su hermana, pero hoy no estaba de humor, por lo que soportar sus broncas solo haría que le contestara mal y ella se entristeciera.

Permaneció callado durante unos instantes más hasta que Yuzu dio un cansado suspiro y se fue por donde había venido. No reparó, hasta en el momento en el que volvió a estar solo, en que tenía la cara de Rukia a escasos centímetros de la suya.

Bajo el futón, podía sentir su respiración acompasada, su cálido aliento en el cuello y su inconfundible olor a miel. De alguna manera, a pesar de que un contacto tan directo le ponía nervioso, también se sentía calmado. No sabría explicar la sensación, pero era como si todas las cosas malas que había sentido hasta ese momento, se evaporaran en un segundo.

Rukia tenía las mejillas sonrosadas por la vergüenza, cosa que contrastaba notablemente con la palidez de su piel. Sus labios estaban húmedos y ligeramente entreabiertos. Ichigo sintió la extraña necesidad de besarla. Nunca había besado a nadie, por lo que esta era una experiencia totalmente nueva para él.

Sin poder evitarlo, se preguntó si Rukia había estado con algún otro hombre. Probablemente así fuera, ya que según le había contado cuando se conocieron, ella tenía unos cien años más que él. En esa fracción de tiempo, perfectamente podría haber conocido a alguien, haberse enamorado… El mero hecho de pensarlo hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco y una extraña sensación le envolviera. ¿Acaso eran celos?

Rukia movió ligeramente la cabeza y sus narices se chocaron. Ichigo sintió como los latidos de corazón se aceleraban hasta retumbarle en las sienes, probablemente Rukia también lo sintió puesto que enrojeció de una manera más violeta aún.

Solo había dos caminos para un momento así, apartarse o continuar. Si continuaban… ¿qué iba pasar entre ellos? ¿Acabarían convertidos en amantes, pareja? ¿Y si separaban? ¿Volverían a tener la misma confianza entre ellos tras un momento tan embarazoso?

Finalmente, la curiosidad pudo más que la duda. Sin ninguna experiencia, Ichigo se inclinó suavemente y atrapó los labios de Rukia entre los suyos.


	2. Chapter 2

_**-Disclaimer- Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Esto está creado por fans y para fans sin ánimo de lucro.-**_

El día había amanecido gris, frío y lluvioso.

Rukia observaba la ligera llovizna desde la terraza de la mansión de los Kuchiki en la Sociedad de Almas.

El cielo estaba teñido de gris a causa de las decenas de nubes que se arremolinaban unas con otras. El aire, frío y húmedo, cargaba con el olor a hierba mojada, mientras que las hojas de los árboles se mecían con la suavidad del viento.

Era un día triste y melancólico que iba totalmente acorde con su estado de humor.

Para ser exactos, era el aniversario de la muerte de la madre de Ichigo, de ahí que Rukia sintiera la nostalgia y tristeza de ese tiempo tan gris. En realidad, por quién ella sufría realmente era por Ichigo. No le gustaba el hecho de dejarle solo en un momento tan delicado para él, de ahí a que en su interior bullera un sinfín de sentimientos encontrados.

Había pasado cerca de medio año desde que Ichigo perdió sus poderes tras la dura batalla contra Aizen. Aunque en un principio Rukia se mostró fuerte al respecto, lo cierto era que la situación, tan compleja y delicada, la había devastado.

Había luchado al lado de Ichigo durante mucho tiempo y el hecho de saber que ya no podrían verse más, hacía que su corazón dejara de latirle en el pecho.

Ella se sentía afectada por el hecho de no poder verle, pero… ¿Cómo se sentía él?

La última vez que se habían visto, las tornas se habían cambiado. Mientras se despedían, Ichigo mostraba una faceta neutra y calmada mientras que la de ella estaba llena de desesperación y tristeza.

Una vez más, al igual que tantas noches había hecho, Rukia rememoró su despedida.

Recordó la angustia que la embargaba, el acelerado latir de su corazón, el nudo en la garganta y los miles de sentimientos encontrados…

¿Cómo era Ichigo capaz de demostrar tal fuerza ante un momento como ese? ¿Acaso el beso que compartieron aquella vez no significó nada?

De manera involuntaria, casi como siempre que recordaba ese beso, Rukia sintió sus mejillas teñirse de rojo a causa de la vergüenza y un nuevo ardor en el pecho.

Lo cierto era que nunca había comprendido por qué él la había besado.

Por muchas vueltas que le diera al asunto y pensara al respecto, siempre se encontraba con la misma conclusión: la tristeza y la soledad habló por él.

Rukia dudaba de que Ichigo la quisiera como algo más que a una amiga, o al menos ese era el presentimiento que tenía ya que al igual que siempre, el saber lo que Ichigo pensaba con exactitud era una verdadera incógnita…

Mientras observaba el ennegrecido cielo, Rukia lo había decidido… Iría a ver a Ichigo.

Habían pasado muchos meses desde la última vez que habían estado juntos. Y a pesar de que él no pudiera verla u oírla, ella sí…

Cuando llegó a la ciudad de Karakura, Rukia corrió a través de los tejados de las casa en dirección al cementerio. Era un camino que había realizado en muchas ocasiones durante sus noches de patrulla, por lo que encontrar el sitio y sobre todo, la tumba exacta de Kurosaki Masaki, no le costó lo más mínimo.

Mientras corría bajo la fría lluvia, nuevas sensaciones comenzaron a embargarla. A pesar de que empatizaba con el dolor de la pérdida de Ichigo (aunque hubieran pasado tantos años uno nunca olvida la muerte de un ser amado), Rukia también se sentía excitada por volver a verle.

Era la primera vez, después de muchos meses, en las que podría estar junto a él. Y aunque Ichigo no pudiera verla, el simple hecho de poder sentirle y permanecer a su lado, en las sombras, por ahora era más que suficiente.

Cuando llegó a la tumba y no vio a Ichigo allí, Rukia se sintió un poco desmotivada. ¿Acaso había llegado demasiado tarde? ¿Tendría que haber ido directamente a su casa?

Sus dudas se disiparon rápidamente cuando, escudriñando la zona, le vio sentado en un pequeño claro que había al finalizar la gran hilera de tumbas.

Con una emoción desconocida hasta el momento, Rukia se acercó hasta quedar frente a él.

−Hola, Ichigo… −murmuró con la emoción contenida durante tantos meses.

Ichigo, al haber perdido sus poderes, era incapaz de verla y aunque ello suponía una gran barrera entre ellos, a Rukia no le importó. Estaba acostumbrada a permanecer en la compañía de Ichigo sin que ninguno de los dos dijera nada. El silencio nunca había supuesto ningún problema. Aunque eso sí, era complicado explicar todo lo que ella sentía en esos momentos y a pesar de todo, la única palabra que encontró en su mente para hacerlo era… paz.

Rukia se sentía en paz por estar junto a él, al igual que siempre. No sabía el motivo y mucho menos lo comprendía, pero cuando Ichigo estaba con ella, se sentía diferente… Se sentía… plena. Como si las piezas de un rompecabezas encajaran a la perfección. Como si Ichigo fuera ese algo que le faltaba a su ser para sentirse pleno…

Entre el repiqueteo de la lluvia, los lejanos truenos y el olor a hierba mojada, Rukia le observó.

Ichigo había crecido, a pesar de que estuviera sentado, en su porte pudo adivinar que por lo menos era unos centímetros más alto que la última vez que se vieron. Su pelo, el cual siempre llevaba corto, lo tenía más largo, casi como la pequeña melena de un león, con ese ardiente tono naranja. Aunque lo que la asombró, no fue los cambios físicos (los cuales eran muy notables), sino sus ojos…

Cuando Rukia le miró a los ojos vio una profunda tristeza. Al principio lo achacó al día en el que se encontraban, pero, tras unos segundos observándole… se dio cuenta de que ese no era el verdadero motivo.

Ichigo estaba triste y la muerte de su madre solo era uno de los tantos motivos por los que se sentía así. Rukia no podía explicarlo con palabras, pero cuanto más le miraba, más estaba segura de lo que le pasaba…

Igual que decía un antiguo proverbio: Los ojos son el espejo del alma. Y el alma de Ichigo no estaba en paz.

Con una nueva determinación y con el corazón desbocado a causa de su decisión. Rukia se arrodilló frente a él (Ichigo miraba a través de ella ya que no podía verla) y posó la mano sobre su fría mejilla.

−Volverás a ser tú… −le dijo en un susurro−. Te lo prometo.

Y casi sin poder evitarlo… Rukia se inclinó y le besó en la frente.

Era un beso de perdón por haberle abandonado durante tantos meses, pero sobre todo… era un beso de promesa. Con eso, ella le prometía que lucharía día y noche, en el cielo e incluso en el infierno… por devolverle sus poderes.

Porque para Rukia no había nada más importante que proteger a las personas que ella _amaba_.


End file.
